


Yes, I've lived a thousand lives

by ScarletQrow



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Angst, Bisexual Female Character, Blood and Gore, Crack Treated Seriously, Dragons, Gen, Implied Sexual Content, Original Character(s), PTSD, Rating May Change, Slightly - Freeform, The best kind of comedy is a tragic one, This Dovahkiin isn't having it, Tragedy/Comedy, Well duh, character tags to be added as they appear, deviation from the original story, its skyrim, of course who do you take me for?, per usual skyrim bullshit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 15:06:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10363194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletQrow/pseuds/ScarletQrow
Summary: When you run head-first into what is likely certain death, you expect to die. Simple as that, thank you very much.Not to be launched into a whole new mess, or a hundred messes where there's always that one asshole that asks 'you' arandom stranger to solve all their problems.Divine intervention my ass.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, this is my first fanfiction I've ever written/posted.  
> I hope you all find some enjoyment in my work, please leave suggestions or any sort of comment.  
> It took a long while to force myself to write this, much less build up the courage to post it.  
> Any words of advice would be appreciated.
> 
> Thank you, I hope you all have a wonderful day!

People have said that seeing hatred on the face of someone you love can be one of the greatest pains known to exist.  
While there is some truth to that statement, it is certainly an agonizing experience.  
However it is excruciating to watch someone you love turn into something truly monstrous, willfully ignorant of your pleas for them to stop for just a mere moment. You just want them to look back and see what they've done.

You don’t simply drift apart and grow to resent them.

You don’t even know who or what they are anymore.

The inevitable proceeds onward, uncaring of your struggling.  
Two people come to blows, hands that once cradled and reassured bring nothing but pain and suffering.

To oneself and others.

That’s where it ended, and where it began.  
A formerly endearing face twisted, not in hatred.  
No, never hatred. No matter how far was went to complete goals.  
No matter what lines they crossed, all in the name of what was best.

Twisted in horror.

Horror of what? knowing this is goodbye?  
Or is it in the realization that the last thing you will see of a loved one former or not, is the their bloodied form one step away from keeling over?

No, it's easy to see why they’re reeking of an emotion so alien on their face. 

They're afraid of you.

Difficult to analyze such things when one is too delirious to ponder about it much.  
The bloodied individual can only look into familiar eyes, wondering why fear is the most agonizing expression on the face of someone you love.

Hatred from someone you love brings shame.

Fear feels like icy shards driven into aching heart. 

Distant eyes close as the final blow comes.  
For a moment, just for a mere second. There is peace. In some sense of the word.  
Perhaps acceptance is an appropriate word, as though there’s a little voice saying,

“It's OK, it's over now.”

 

It ends without even a whimper.  
Unfeeling darkness a soothing balm to festering old wounds.

One could understand the confusion, if not flat out frustration at this not ‘true’ ending.  
The rug pulled out from under your feet once more.  
A gut punching sense of panicked nausea as one falls out of control.

Numbed bewilderment jolting through fried nerves as a wild gaze darts around the unfamiliar sights.

The last thing one expects after such hardships is to wake up in a rickety old cart with strangers.

No pearly gates and loves lost to time, no fiery pits or suffering for your apparent evils.

Just the blood in your veins and ropes biting into your wrists.


End file.
